Life Full of Pain
by PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999
Summary: 'Jangan pernah lelah untuk melangkah, jangan pernah lelah untuk mengejar impian, sebuah dendam hanya akan melukaimu, dan hanya akan membuatmu terluka, kebencianmu hanya akan menenggelamkanmu, membuatmu hancur dan tak pernah melihat kenyataan bahwa di sana banyak orang yang menantimu. Sebuah cinta akan menyelamatkan kita semua, dan kebencian serta dendam akan menghancurkan kita.'


**Title: Life Full of Pain**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Sasuke dan Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: fic ini penuh dengan kehidupan Sasuke. Ooc, Gj, di usahakan se IC mungkin.**

**Happy reading minna-san,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke Uchiha.

Itulah namaku, nama pemberian _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san _ku, anak ke dua dari keluarga Uchiha. Aku sangat di sayangi _Aniki _ku begitu juga aku sangat menyayanginya, tak sebentar waktu yang ku habiskan bersamanya, membuatku penuh dengan kebahagiaan bersama mereka, walau ayahku itu dingin tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia juga menyayangiku, aku lulus TK pada umur 5 tahun, membuat ayah tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu membuatku bahagia.

Umur 10 tahun aku lulus SD dan membuat ayah berkata, "Aku bangga padamu, Sasuke." Dan itu juga membuatku sangat bahagia, walau aku tak dapat mengganti kan Itachi-nii di hati ayah.

Berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, berusaha menjadi yang terdepan, tapi semua hilang ketika sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terbang menewaskan Ayah dan Ibu. Kecelakaan itu di sengaja dan pelakunya adalah kakakku, Uchiha Itachi. Rasanya sangat sakit, di dada ini sangat sakit.

Itachi-_nii_ berkata, 'bahwa aku harus hidup penuh kebencian'.

Di saat umur 23 aku berhasil membunuh Itachi-nii walau badan ini penuh luka, kembali aku merasakan kesakitan. Aku melupakan cintaku, cinta pertamaku, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto pemuda manis yang sangat imut.

Ya, aku adalah GAY. Terserah kalian mau menganggapku apa. Aku sukses melukainya, mengatakan kebohongan bahwa aku 'tidak pernah mencintainya', padahal aku sangat mencintainya, aku tak ingin hidupnya kacau hanya karena aku, hidupnya menderita hanya karena aku. Aku melakukanya hanya untuknya, pemuda yang ku cintai.

Kini aku hidup penuh dengan kegelapan. Sangat gelap. Biarkan saja aku hidup berada di dalam kegelapan ini. Biarkan saja, dari pada aku melukainya lagi. Daripada aku menaruh iri dan benci kepada mereka yang mempunyai keluarga yang sempurna, biarlah aku yang berada di kegelapan ini.

Walau kadang aku masih merasakan kesepian. Walau kadang aku ingin bersama. Di lorong yang gelap ini aku merasakan setitik cahaya yang lama kelamaan semakin membesar, dan menerangiku yang berada di kegelapan ini.

Cahaya yang berasal dari seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan takkan pernah ku lepaskan. Cahaya yang penuh cinta dari orang yang menerimaku apa adanya dari orang yang tak pernah berhenti mengatakan "JANGAN BIARKAN LILIN KECIL YANG MENYINARI KEGELAPAN TERTIUP ANGIN." Walau aku pernah akan membunuhnya.

Sekarang lilin kecil itu tak kan pernah tertiup angin lagi, karena aku akan menjaganya seumur hidup.

**Sasuke END POV**

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah baikan?" tanya pemuda pirang di sampingku dia kekasihku, dia yang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan 'Hn' andalannya.

"Uh _Teme_ menyebalkan, tapi aku cinta _Teme_." kata Naruto dengan senyuman ala rubah

"Aku juga _Dobe_." balas Sasuke

Naruto POV

Aku akan menjaga Sasuke seumur hidupku. Karena aku mencintainya dan menyayanginya.

Entah ini Akhir yang bahagia atau bagaimana yang jelas,

AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE.

**Naruto END POV**

'Jangan pernah lelah untuk melangkah, jangan pernah lelah untuk mengejar impian, sebuah dendam hanya akan melukaimu, dan hanya akan membuatmu terluka,

Kebencianmu hanya akan menenggelamkanmu, membuatmu hancur dan tak pernah melihat kenyataan bahwa di sana banyak orang yang menantimu.

Sebuah cinta akan menyelamatkan kita semua, dan,

-Kebencian serta dendam akan menghancurkan kita semua.'

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kazui: kau belum selesai buat fic NIJI tapi malah buat fic lain**

**Kazu: hiks aku merasa semakin lama feel fic niji hilang seperti pelangi yang selalu ku tunggu saat selesai 'hujan'**

**Kazui: bilang saja kau malas karena 'penyakit' barumu,**

**Kazu: Hn. Kau benar zui-nii, aku memang lagi malas membuat lanjutan fic niji, tapi aku janji akan menamatkannya **

**Kazui: Hei aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah lawan terus 'penyakit' barumu itu otouto. SEMANGAT OTOUTO**

**Kazu: OKE SEMANGAT**

**Menma: sebaiknya jangan hiraukan duo ZU. Lebih baik kalian review nih cerita**

**Membaca wajib REVIEW. Numpang juga wajib REVIEW. **

**Jadi,**

**All chara -Kazui dan Kazu: REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
